Like a watermelon
by Snowflakessy
Summary: You know what Shiro-chan? You're exactly like a watermelon." - "What? I look like a watermelon?" By a day spent with a watermelon and Hitsugaya, Hinamori seemed to make an analogy between these two.


**Hello everyone! **

**This is my first one-shot. Hope you'll like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. That's too bad honestly.**

**English is not my first language so Sorry for all the mistakes I made. **

**I really had fun writing it. So hope you'll enjoy reading it! :)**

**Just like a watermelon**

* * *

It was a very hot summer day in Soul Society. A wave of laziness seemed to take over everyone as they could be seen enjoying the weather or wandering around rather than working.

Everyone that is, except the conscientious tenth captain, HItsugaya Toushirou.

The young captain was scrupulously working on his paperwork when the loud voice of his vice-captain filled the room (and his ears, much to his dismay).

"Taicho! Why are you working? You should take a break and enjoy the day! Even Kuchiki-taicho and Yamamoto-sotaicho aren't working!"

A vein could be seen pulsing on his forehead.

"Shut up! If you actually DID your paperwork, I wouldn't have this mountain of sheets waiting to be signed!"

"Taichooo! You're no fun. And I did my work!"

Still not looking up at her, he pointed at her desk. "Oh, you mean this?" Beside an amount of documents laid about 5 sheets, signed by Matsumoto.

"Of course! See? I actually do my work Taicho!" She said a huge smile on her face.

He closed his eyes, resisting the urge to strangle her.

"If you have time to annoy me, I suggest you to continue the work you ha…."

He finally looked up, only to find the room empty.

"MATSUMOTO!!!!!!"

***

Hinamori Momo was walking toward to tenth division, grinning at the heavy package she held.

She was about to turn at the corner when a blonde busted woman passed near her almost knocking her down.

"Rangiku-san? Why are you running? Is something wrong?"

The said woman stopped her steps, turned to her, looking surprised for a moment before she glanced down at the object in her arms. She smirked.

"Hina-chan! Sorry, I didn't see you. You're going to see Taicho?"

"Hai. I haven't seen Hitsugaya-kun for a while now. He's always so busy."

She laughed. "I'm sure Taicho will be very glad to see you. He still working at the office but with this weather, he's in a fool mood."

Hinamori smiled a bit. Hitsugaya has always despised hot and warm weather even as a child. He would rather take his afternoon nap or stay indoors instead of playing outside under the burning sun. She grinned at the fruit under her arms. She knew he would be inside, working instead of being with the others. The idea had immediately popped in her mind. She knows that he'd be pleased.

She looked at Hinamori, smiling mischievously. "Hina-chan, you should try to take Taicho off of the office. It's not good for his health to work so much, you know? And under this heatwave, he's going to faint or something like that!"

Hinamori nodded, concerned at her friend well-being.

"Ohayo Hitsugaya-kun!"

Not looking up at her, he replied "It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

She rolled her eyes. "As often as I'm refusing to name you like that. I only promised you to call you 'Hitsugaya-kun'. So now why don't you take a break? I came with watermelon."

Hitsugaya looked up at her as soon as the magic word was pronounced and indeed, a huge watermelon was resting on her arms. He hesitated, debating at his choices while staring at the mountain of paperwork that was expecting at the 1st Division by tomorrow morning and at the prospect of having juicy, sweet watermelon he didn't have for so long. Hinamori placed the slices of watermelon on the table, sat on the sofa, waiting for him.

'_Well_, he decided, _these papers won't disappear anyway_.' On the other hand, HInamori won't wait eternally nor will the slices waiting for him to devour them.

He sat in front of her, taking a slice. A tiny smile on her face, she watched him devoured his watermelon while taking her own. Feeling her staring, he looked up.

"What?" he asked

She shook her head "Nothing. I was just thinking about how we didn't have this kind of moment for so long. It brings back memories."

He nodded while taking another slice.

"You know what?" she asked bluntly. "You're exactly like a watermelon, Shiro-chan."

Not expecting that statement, he looked at her stunned not even trying to correct his hated nickname.

"Huh? I look like a watermelon?"

She giggled at his expression. "Not physically of course. But like a watermelon, you look tough of the outside but in reality, you're very sweet and caring inside. Your tough side protects what you're really are under the cold appearance everyone sees… Just like a watermelon" she replied, proud at her discover.

He blushed from embarrassment. "I'm not sweet and caring" he muttered looking away.

She didn't seem to hear him though because then, she squealed in delight.

"I know! You see, your eyes are green like the outside of the watermelon and they hide your soul which is the heart of the watermelon!"

Hitsugaya stared at her, wondering if she had hit her head or taken some suspicious and unknown drugs Kurotsuchi-taicho may have given to her as an experience.

"Hinamori, are you feeling alright?" he inquired, worried about her mental health. He was debating about whether or not he should take her to Unohana-taicho.

"I'm fine Shiro-chan, really." She tried to reassure him that she hasn't lost her mind. He didn't seem convinced.

"I just think watermelon will be my favorite fruit now, just like you."She shrugged.

"It's not my favorite fruit" he retorted.

"Ah?" she said, surprised. She frowned; thinking of what could be his favorite. She had never seen him eat any other fruits with as much appetite as watermelon.

"Then, what's your favorite?" she asked; raising her eyebrows.

He cleaned his mouth, stood up and walked toward the door. Before leaving the room, he turned his head, their eyes locked with each other; confused chocolate brown met amused emerald green. He smirked.

"Baka, you still haven't figured it out after all this time? I love peaches Bed-wetter Momo."

He then took his leave, leaving a stunned but smiling peach behind him.

* * *

So? how'd I do? I wanted to make a watermelon story since it's summer and I happen to eat it a lot lately. J'adooooore les pastèques :p miam....

Yeah, I know there's no kissing scene, but I'm very bad at it so I didn't write it. hope you won't be disappointed by that.

Read and Review okay?

Thank you :)


End file.
